Managing access to products and services across a number of entities is a difficult task. For example, various business and other entities may provide products, services and assets to its own employees, to customers and to partners associated with other entities. Managing access to such products, services and assets can be difficult, as various entities may use different attributes, terminology, etc. to define users. In addition, a given business entity may have a number of divisions. Employees associated with each division may be defined using a variety of attributes, terminology, etc.
Often times, a customer service representative or other individual controlling access to a given product, service or asset must spend a significant amount of time and resources to determine whether specific customers, partners or employees should or should not have access to the given product, service or asset. This leads to inefficiencies, waste, reduced productivity, and inconveniences for the customer service representative and the customer, partner or employee.